How Can One Phone Call Change Everything?
by Fanpire109
Summary: Takes place during 1x09:My Two Sons.  What if Chris,Jack,and Kyle would've went home instead of going inot the restaurant and got into a car accident on the way home. Would they be okay? Would Nick then tell Maggie?
1. Chapter 1

TV Show: Complete Savages  
Story Title: How Can One Phone Call Change Everything?  
Chapter Title: The Phone Call  
Summary: Takes place during 1x09:My Two Sons. What if Chris,Jack,and  
Kyle  
would've went home instead of going inot the restaurant and got into a  
car  
accident on the way home. Would they be okay? Would Nick then tell  
Maggie?

Note: I read that the boys' ages are  
Jack:17,Chris:16.Sam:15,Kly:14,&TJ:13  
but Jack is treated liekt he middle child a dn not the oldest or at  
least of  
what I've seen. So in this story the boys' ages are  
Chris:17,Sam:16,Jack:15,Kyle:14,&TJ:13. So Chris was driving and not  
Jack.

THE RESTAURANT

Nick Savage was having dinner with his new girlfriend Maggie adn two  
of his  
sons Sam and TJ. To Maggie's kowledge he only had two instead of five  
sons.

Everything was going great.

Nick's cell phone then rang

"Hello" Nick answered  
"What are they okay? OKay I"ll be right there" Nick said franticly

" Is everything okay" Maggie asked

" NO this may sound strange but my sons got in a really bad car  
accident"

"but they;re right here and fine"

"well I actually have five sons and the other three were in a car  
accidnet. I  
can't expain right now I've gotta get to the hospital. Sam TJ come  
on.  
Maggie I understand if you don't wanna date anymore but can we please  
tak  
about this later"

"Nick I can't let you drive like this come one I'll drive and the only  
thing  
i'm mad about if that you hid some of your kids form me,but you don't  
have to  
worry about this yet let's go check on the boys."

THE HOSPITAL

Nick,Maggie,Sam,and TJ all rushed into the emergancy room in a panic.

Nick was abuot to try tot alk to one of the nurses at the nurses  
station but  
he saw a familar haed of blonde hair.

"KYLE! KYLE!" Nick screamed running towards his son.

"DAD!" Kyle screamed when he saw his father

Nick wrapped his son in a hug Thankful that he was okay

"Hey Kyle are you okay?" Nick asked Kyle then looked up questionably at  
the  
doctor who was standing right by them.

"he's fine the worse is a broken arm other than that jsut some bad  
bruises  
and scrapes and cuts" said the doctor

"Thank you Doctor, Oh would you happen to knw anything about my other  
two  
sons.?"

"UUM Chris and Jack Savage right?"

"Yes are they okay?"

"Chris only has a dislocated shoulder along with bruising,and cuts and  
scrapes."

" And Jack?"

" Jack is severly injured. When brought in he was unconscious. along  
with  
internal bleeding his right lung  
collapsed, his right knee is crushed, and he has a concussion. He'll  
need  
surgery in order to survive."

" Really then he's in surgery right?"

" No but they are preping him. All we needare some consent forms signed  
since  
he is a minor and then we are free to do the surgery."

" Thank you Doctor"

" No problem I'll be right back with those consent forms" The DOctor  
said and  
then he walked away.

Nick then went and sat down next to everyone else.

" SO Dad what did the Doctor say about Chris and Jack" Sam asked.

"Chris dislocated his shoulder. Jack isn't in ver good shape thoguh  
boys. He  
needs srugery." Nick said

" He's gonna be okay though right?" TJ asked

" yeah don't worry he's gonna be fine," Nick said not knowing whether  
he was  
trying to convince the boys or himself.

Just then Chris walked inot the waitign area with his left arm in a  
sling.

Nick walked up to his oldest son and carefully wrapped his arms around  
him.

Nick Signed the the consent papers when the doctor brought them out and  
all  
there was left to do was wait.

Three hours later the doctor walked in with news on Jack

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REMEMBER THAT COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS  
WELCOME

LOVE,  
NEMO123489


	2. The News

Story Title:How can One Phone CAll Change Everything?  
Chapter Title: The news

Nick Stood up when the doctor walked out to him. THere was blood on his  
scrubs and Nick knew that the blood on the doctor belonged to Jack.

Nick: How is he?  
Doctor: He's hanging on. We managed to stopt he bleeding and repair his  
lung.  
But durignt he surgery his heart stopped.

N:WHAT? BUT I THOUGHT U SAID...  
D: We were able to get it beating again. but that caused Jack to slip  
inot a  
comma and he stopped beign able to breathe on his own. We have him on a  
ventalator until he wakes up.

Sam:When will that be?  
D: With a person in a comma who also has a bad head injury u can never  
tell.

N: Can we see him?

D: For tonight it'd be best if just u and ur wife saw him,but the rest  
of u  
can see him when visiting hours start tomorrow morning.

N: Thank You

D: ur welcome

Maggie: NICk,U ready to go see him?  
N: ur coming with me?  
M: WEll, I thought since they think I'm his mother that I should act  
like  
it.  
N: Thanks. Sam u guys get a cab okay?

S: OKay dad

N: ok bye I love u boys.

S: Dad can u call if anything changes?  
N: I will

S: THanks Bye DAd

IN JACK'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Nick stepped into the room first and almost started cryign his eyes  
out at  
what he saw.

Jack was lying there so helpless barely haning on to life.

He sat down in he chair nearest to the bed and gently grabbed Jack's  
hand  
caerful on the heart monitor.

Nick watched his son's heart rate. He then realized that hes been  
taking his  
children for granted. HE watched as Jack's chest was machically rising  
and  
falling as air was forced into his lungs. He stared at his son. THere  
were  
bruised everywhere. His right leg was in traction haning over the bed.  
What  
was probably the most disturbing was the ube sticking out of his son;s  
mouth  
and the tape across his son;smouth keeping it in place. There were  
machines  
everywhere. HE realized that these machines were needed to keep his  
child  
alive.

HE had seen Jack like this before and he had hoped he never would nhave  
toa  
gain but obviously he was wrong.

He felt Maggie place a han don his shoulder and he then thoguth of hte  
last  
time Jack had been in this state.

FLASHBACK

15 years ago

i don't know the mom's name so we're just gonna call her Grace

Grace wsa laying in a hospital bed rubbing her pregnant stomach. She  
was only  
7 months pregnant and her water broke this morning. This hadn't  
happened with  
her two previous children. She had just recemtly fund out hat this baby  
was a  
boy like her other two.

She was terrified of loosing this baby. She knew she'd ahve to deliver  
soon  
but hte longer this abyw as in the womb the better chance he had.

Nck was sittign there holding her hand with a hand placed on her  
stomach.  
This baby was so tiny. THe doctor then came ina nd said it was time for  
ehr  
c-section. She coudln't deliver vainally b/c the bay was breached.  
They also  
couldn't wait b/c the baby ws getting aggitated. THey needed to get him  
out.

Grace was lying there she could feel the doctors pulling her son out of  
her.  
Shewas listenign closely for a cry. She felt the baby be pulled  
completely  
out of her and she heard a very faint cry. It was so weak.

THe Doctor put him to where she coudl catcha glance of him an dhe was  
gorgeous.

out of hte corner of her eye she saw a team of neonatologist over her  
baby  
boy. She saw one inserting a tube down his tiny throat. after teh  
doctors had  
him stable enougt he was place din an incubater and wheele dout fo the  
delivery room.

The nest tiem her and Nick saw him he looked so weak.

Nick touched the baby's tiny arm. HE was afraid to put too much  
pressure in  
case the baby would break.

They decided to name the baby Jack Michael Savage.

Jack gto strogner everyday three weeks afte rJakc was born Nick was  
allowed  
toh old his son for the first time. This bbay was so much stronger than  
the  
one that he was afraid to touch.

Jack was able to go home on his due date 2 months after his birth.

Garce na dNIck walked inot the house and saw Jimmy sitting onth e couch  
with  
Chris and Sam.

Both toddlers were excited to see their new baby brother.

Nick looked down at the tiny baby in his arms and his he baby's  
forehead  
thankful that he had made it through.

END OF FLASHBACK

Nick sat there stroking his unconscious son;s hand.

He gently placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

He didn't know if he's be able to go through this again. He knew though  
that  
he'd ahve to for the his son especially Jack.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I'VE BEEN  
TRYING  
TO IMPROVE MY GRAMMER.  
REMEMBER THAT YOUR COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED.

LOVE,  
NEMO123489


End file.
